Many different boats are used in shallow waterways, such as streams, creeks, swamps and flats. Oftentimes, boat owners using such boats wish to move the boat without causing a disturbance around the boat which could disrupt marine life nearby. Push poles may be used for such purposes. Most push poles available today include a long shaft and a foot (typically called a duck foot) that is flared at the bottom end in an inverted V-shape so that the push pole will not become stuck or lodged in the mud.
Many such push poles are expensive, and have one sole, primary use—propelling the boat by manually using the push pole to push against the bottom of the waterway. However, it would be useful to provide a floating push pole that included interchangeable parts, where the foot could be removed from the shaft, and replaced by a net, docking hook, scrub brush, gaff, paddle, gig, spike or other accessories. Further, it would be desirable to provide a push pole having a foot that includes a pivoting pin that may be folded outwardly for retrieving a lure, duck decoy or other equipment from the water, or for use as a docking hook, and that may be folded inwardly to a position within the foot when not in use. Additionally, another optional feature of the push pole is that the shaft may be formed into a telescoping relation so that it may be extended or retracted, as desired.